<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Been the End of the World by GhostWolf25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563924">Always Been the End of the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolf25/pseuds/GhostWolf25'>GhostWolf25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolf25/pseuds/GhostWolf25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CW: Covid-19 mentioned </p><p>How I imagine JJ and Emily would deal with quarantine together. Set to Patrick Droney’s “Always Been the End of the World.”</p><p>Dedicated to my love, thank you for always being here for me. Especially during these trying times ❤️</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing song wise or character wise!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Been the End of the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Always Been the End of the World” Jemily Songfic</p><p> </p><p>JJ wakes to the sound of music coming from the kitchen, and hears her fiancé’s voice singing right along to the lyrics. Emily’s voice might not have been the best, but knowing her love was finally a little happier today made JJ’s heart swell. She quickly hustled from bed and crept to the kitchen to watch Emily dancing around making breakfast. Moments like this made JJ fall in love with her even more - the simple domestic times they’d come to cherish. </p><p>Given that the last few weeks had been filled with uncertainty, fear, and anxiety over the COVID-19 crisis, JJ took a moment to really listen to Emily singing along to Patrick Droney’s “Always been the End of the World,” and smiled at how fitting the song was for the times.</p><p>“It's always been the case<br/>
There's always been a flood<br/>
Always gonna say it's the worst it never was<br/>
I'll give you my best, honey, that's what you deserve<br/>
Let's forget the rest 'cause it's always been the end of the world<br/>
It's always been the end of the world,” Emily sways as JJ watches leaning against the doorway. As Emily spins around with the spatula waving in the air, she catches sight of her gorgeous blonde watching her with the dopiest lopsided smile, the one that made Emily’s heart melt everytime she saw it. </p><p>“Hey you. Come here” Emily says reaching for JJ’s hand. JJ is quickly swept off her feet and finds herself falling into rhythm with Emily as the song continues. </p><p>What Emily lacked in singning talent, she made up for with dancing! She easily spins JJ around their little kitchen, and JJ begins humming along and laughs when Emily surprises her by dipping her low to the floor. As she brings JJ back to her feet, Emily brings JJ in and holds her close. JJ can feel Emily’s mood shifiting a little again. </p><p>The last few weeks had taken their toll on her normally strong, resilent, badass Emily, and depression had hit her hard. Ever one in need of control, Emily not being able to fight this enemy scared her, and feeling unable to proctect the ones she loved hurt her deeply. JJ did her best to support Emily anyway she could. From making dinner, or curling up on their couch and holding Emily, JJ was there. Waking up to Emily dancing and singing had been the breakthrough JJ needed to push her love to break out her funk. </p><p>As the song ends, Emily releases JJ from their embrace and smiles thinking how lucky she is to have JJ by her side through this crisis. JJ sees Emily contemplating something and decides to see what it’s about.</p><p>“Babe? Are you ok? I’m here if you want to talk,” JJ gently coaxes. </p><p>“Yes baby, I’m good. I’m really good in fact. I was just thinking we should have that song at our wedding. It’s gotten us through this all this bullshit recently, and I feel like it’s so us. We always face the ‘end of the world’ on cases in some ways; and now we are literally in the middle of a pandemic. I wouldn’t want to face this with anyone else. You and the boys are my world. Even if it’s the ‘end’ of the world,” Emily air quotes “end” because she isn’t one for conspiracies or religious fear mongering. JJ laughs and cries all at once, pulling Emily in for a passion filled kiss. </p><p>“You’re my world too, Emily Prentiss. Having you by my side through all this has kept me sane. Thank you for letting me care for you the way you always have for me. I know it isn’t easy for you, Em, but it means everything. I promise I will be here for you no matter what. End of the world or not, you’re stuck with me!”<br/>
Kissing her again, JJ reaches behind Emily and grabs the spatula. “Can we finish the pancakes now? I’m starving!”</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lyrics: “Always Been the End of the World”- Patrick Droney</p><p> </p><p>“Take a look around<br/>Do you hear the sound<br/>Of a midnight dark sky falling down?<br/>In the news today<br/>And every other day<br/>Another crack, another break that made the ground shake<br/>And we're terrified and broken by<br/>Honey, it's a real fine line<br/>Between the waste of times and the civil army<br/>The living and dying<br/>It's always been the case<br/>There's always been a flood<br/>Always gonna say it's the worst it never was<br/>I'll give you my best, honey, that's what you deserve<br/>Let's forget the rest 'cause it's always been the end of the world<br/>It's always been the end of the world<br/>No, I won't lie<br/>Yeah, it seems like<br/>There's some cold air moving, maybe, it's a sign<br/>Or maybe it's a chance to enjoy the dance<br/>Side by side, you and I, won't you take my hand?<br/>When tension's high but love gets higher<br/>Darling, when you're feeling low<br/>Through all those riots but you're a fire and I'm a fighter<br/>And it's always been the case<br/>There's always been a flood<br/>Always gonna say it's worst it never was<br/>I'll give you my best, honey, that's what you deserve<br/>Let's forget the rest 'cause it's always been the end of the world<br/>Hey, always been the end of the world, hey<br/>Oh<br/>It's a tale as old as time<br/>There's always been a war<br/>Something on the line that someone's dying for<br/>Oh, it's always been the case<br/>There's always been a flood<br/>Always gonna say it's worst it ever was<br/>So if you forget, you can take my word<br/>No, it's not bigger<br/>It's always been the end of the world, the end of the world<br/>Always been the end of the world, hey<br/>It's not the end of the world, it's just the end of the world<br/>It's not the end of the world, it's just the end of the world<br/>It's not the end of the world, it's just the end of the world<br/>It's not the end of the world, it's just the end of the world”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>